Snow White
by LAIsobel
Summary: Blue eyes, black hair, skin delicate and fair... Jack joins SG-1 for one last mission, seeking super cool technology. But instead in the middle of ice and snow they find something completely different. And it changes everything and every one of them. Forever. Team fic with lots of Sam/Jack ship. Story by me and HanaCZ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is a long time coming piece – thanks to HanaCZ who gave me inspiration and helped me out A LOT. Thank you my dear friend! Actually we started this three years ago! Would you believe it?

As usually, reviews are most appreciated. And if you have any ideas, thoughts or suggestions, let us know! You might come up with something we actually missed. Thanks!

**Timeline**: Set after The Zero Hour – Jack wears just a t-shirt and light jacket there and in Affinity it is clearly summer already… so let's say this story is happening sometimes in April, okay? :o)

**Spoilers**: Up to Zero Hour – but Janet Fraiser is alive here. Why? Because we love her and we wanted to have her here! Hope you won't have a problem with that ;o)

There should be one chapter per week – or more chapters if there is time for writing. We will see how it goes.

* * *

**Snow White  
by Isobel and HanaCZ**

Jack was the last one to go through the event horizon. He felt a bit blinded by the bright white color and the sun on the other side. Immediately he put his glasses on to protect his eyes. He noticed that his three team-mates were looking at him with smiles on their faces. He was grinning too. It felt perfect to be out there again!

The Gate closed behind him. Strange sense of melancholy made its way into his heart for a moment. It's been too long, way too long.

When he took a deep breath to enjoy the thrill of being off-world after such a long time, chill crept deep into his bones. Damn! He had forgotten that the temperatures were more than just few degrees below what he would always cold 'freezing' – hence their uniforms, gloves, all the thermo-things in their packs and oh – he couldn't forget about their lovely hats. He hated those… but well – in this cold weather he was actually grateful for having it.

He used to hate sandy planets but after few certain missions he just couldn't help it – he started to hate the snowy cold ones more. On the other hand – some memories coming along with snow and cold were worth remembering a lifetime.

"Jack?" Daniel called so he turned his attention to him.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Oh he was just teasing him, they knew.

"Peachy, Daniel, just peachy. You know how I love freezing off-world with the snow all around us…" he tried to complain. But he couldn't! Carter smirked and Daniel chuckled. Jack was grinning himself. He didn't dare to look at Teal'c. The guy was certainly standing there with his eyebrow high on his forehead and small smile on his face.

"Okay Carter, lead the way, will ya?" He asked her.

"Gladly, Sir." Her bright blue eyes were shining on him. Oh so she was happy too! Now that made him smile rather smugly.

Sam pointed the way and so the four of them started to walk. They had snow-shoes on their feet. It meant no running but also no falling deep into the snow with every step. Only Teal'c had some problems with using them. Sam had high hopes that they wouldn't need them the whole way but they couldn't be sure. He told her that he would try them but most likely walk without them. She couldn't blame him – he really wasn't used to them.

At first Jack was walking behind them, watching them, listening to them. Daniel and Carter were talking about something, occasionally laughing and glancing back – oh they tried to be subtle but they really couldn't hide it – he thought it was cute. He was also very moved. It really looked like they missed him! It lasted for about an hour. Teal'c was walking next to them, watching over them. But Jack could tell that his jaffa friend seemed to be very calm. His guess? Even he was happy that they were out there together again.

"You can't keep up, Jack?" Daniel yelled after him with a smirk noticeable in his voice.

"Naaah, just waiting for you to step into some hidden hole…" Jack answered and heard Carter giggle. But he couldn't help himself, he took the few steps and joined his team. In few minutes they were walking next to each other, all four of them, not minding the cold or the snow. It felt like the old times, the old good times. It felt right.

"So, Carter, how much time do we have?"

"About nine more hours, Sir."

"Enough time to walk to the temple, check it out and head back."

"Or stay there hidden over the night and go back tomorrow…" Daniel tried but Jack just glared at him.

"I know I know we should make it back if we can…"

"Unless you wanna get caught in the snowstorm, Danny…" Jack told him and heard him wince.

"Nope, actually I think we should really make it back today." Daniel answered.

They knew all about the weather on this planet. And it was not something to look forward to. As Teal'c had pointed out at the briefing – it was worse than planet Hoth. Once again Jack had to laugh – introducing his friend to the Star Wars movies was the craziest idea ever!

Few days ago – well it was Wednesday now so – yep, on Friday last week Carter had come to his office with one of the biggest smiles she could come up with. He knew she was up to something.

She told him that maybe they had found a way how to dial some of the addresses that couldn't have been dialed earlier because of some glitch. And she had some of those that he had put into their computer the first time he was dealing with his mind being compromised by the Ancient depository.

"_So you are saying…?"_

"_I am saying, Sir, that we might be able to dial the Gate. I need to run some more tests just to be sure but I think it's safe."_

"_Cool places?"_

"_I don't know, Sir, you tell me." She said and he could just smirk. She had been working with him for too long._

Oh Jack had no idea what would come from that simple conversation. But of course – Carter – being the genius she is – had found a way how to work around the safety protocols and she practically cheated the Gate so she could dial out some of the addresses.

It was tough to find a gap in the schedule so she could play with the computer and dial out. He had to be sure that nothing bad would happen - one could never be sure. So it happened that she got her shot on Sunday! Well he had to be on the base anyway but still… Sunday, really?

The mentioned Sunday hadn't started well – he had to get up at 4:30. He was getting too old for that. But he knew that he had to get up. He had never missed a single scheduled coming-home of one of his teams. No matter which team – he had promised himself he would always be there. But with the damn time differences between planets it could also mean being on the base at 5:30. On Sunday. Yay!

What he couldn't understand was how Hammond had managed before. He was sure that there was not a time, not even once, when he would be missing while they were getting back home. But actually… if he could remember it correctly they had never had the scheduled coming-home at such crazy morning hours! How was that possible? He would have to ask Walter why. Definitely.

The base had been awfully full of live that morning. So many people walking around, doing their job. It was crazy! They were all supposed to be sleeping. Right? When he reached the control room, dressed in his most favorite most comfortable BDU Walter was already sitting there, cup of coffee in his hand. Damned – Jack knew he had forgotten something. Morning coffee. It was just too early and he was getting old and soft behind the desk – his brain was not working properly yet – otherwise he wouldn't have forgotten about a coffee!

"_Hey, Walter…"_

"_Good morning, Sir."_

"_Any news?"_

"_No, Sir. The last one is two days old confirming the time and situation."_

"_So they should be here any minute…"_

"_Yes, Sir." Walter confirmed._

Walter knew that the General wanted to be there for every single team. And he also knew that all the teams appreciated that although nobody would say it out loud. It was just one of those many small things making this base special. He had always liked General Hammond and truth to be told, he was a bit worried about Jack O'Neill being the Man then. The beginning was tough but the guy was doing fine. There was still hope for him.

Of course he liked him when he was a leader of SG-1, almost everybody did. He was unusual, a bit crazy, sarcastic and poor Hammond had more than just one headache because of him but still there was something about him… Well, he was one of the good guys – that was what really mattered. He knew that they all could rely on him. They all knew that.

And so the General was doing the only thing he could right now – he was there waiting for his people to get back safely. But anyway, it was strange having him there in the control room instead of seeing him walking down the ramp. But he was getting used to it. He was just worried that General O'Neill still wasn't used to it though.

Soon, right on time, they heard the piercing sound of an incoming wormhole alert. In a minute the Gate opened and the Iris closed. Just the way it was supposed to. They got the signal and so the team came back safely and he had his debriefing. He knew the day would be even more important in the afternoon. He watched the team walking away, chatting with each other. He could even hear them laugh. And he had to wonder – what was happening out there without him being there… He would love to be out there again but to his dismay it would have to be approved by the President. How twisted was that?

He had walked back up to the control room, much calmer when his people were back safely.

"_When is the next one coming in?"_

"_Tomorrow, Sir. But SG-2 is supposed to leave at noon."_

"_Oh, the planet with pink birds."_

"_Yes, Sir, that one."_

"_Thanks." He said and Walter just nodded at him with twinkle in his eyes. Of course the General wouldn't know the name of the planet or the code – but he knew it was the one with pink birds._

"_Oh, Walter… how come teams were not getting back at this hour when Hammond was in charge?"_

"_I think they were, Sir. He was sometimes sleeping on the base instead of going home. Or working through the night. He didn't wish to miss anyone, just like you."_

"_I don't remember a single time when SG-1 was scheduled to be back at 5 in the morning…" Jack muttered._

_Walter had to smile. Jack O'Neill could face any of the System Lords and be less confused than while thinking about something so trivial. It occurred to Walter suddenly that maybe the General really had no idea why SG-1 had always been scheduled in more pleasant hours. Now that was interesting…_

"_Sir, hi, good morning!" Suddenly somebody said. Jack looked behind him and found Carter standing there, looking too much awake and ready to sit down to the computer and get lost in her work for the next few hours. She just wasn't supposed to be there – not till the afternoon._

"_Carter!"_

"_Sir." She smiled at him, too much happy for such a godforsaken hour in the morning._

"_What the hell are you doing here at this hour?"_

"_What does it look like, I am doing, Sir?" She teased, happy with her cup of hot coffee and the prospect of whole day spent with the computer on rather calm base._

"_To me it looks like you are just going to the mess hall to have some breakfast. And by breakfast I don't mean two more cups of coffee!"_

_She wanted to argue but he just glared at her and she could just nod. After all those years she knew him well enough – there was no point in resisting. Work would have to wait._

"_I'll be back soon." She told Walter and he just smiled and nodded. Some things would never change._

And later she just took her opportunity and with him standing behind her, supporting her, trusting her, she dialed the Gate and managed to establish the wormhole - just one of her five tries worked out - but one was more than enough. She was so damn happy about it! With his permission she sent a MALP through and got their first telemetry. After analyzing it she asked for permission to send another – different – MALP through – one suitable for cold temperatures. And he – curious about what was on that planet – had given her the permission. Who could have known that this planet would really become important?

The most important information coming from the MALP was about certain energy spikes the machine had picked up. Sam could compare them to something they had already encountered. Ancient depository. And after sending the UAV and locating some very old temple they just decided to give this a shot. They were given the GO from the highest places - all of them.

So now they were walking on P6J-014 trying to locate the actual temple. Jack looked around again – and what he saw simply warmed his heart. He had his team. He needed nothing more. Well – planet with moderate climate could be a plus but he couldn't be too demanding now, could he? This would have to do.

"Sir, we are closing in – we should see the temple in about 30 minutes." Carter told him.

"Good, I'm getting hungry…"

"Hungry, Jack?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't tell me you missed the MRE!" Daniel accused him. It made Sam laugh. Oh she missed this so much.

Sam had been working on the dialing issue for some time. She knew that they should try to take advantage of all they could. And this was one of those things worth investing your time in. And besides – she knew that it meant the huge possibility of the General coming along with them. All she had to do was to find something on the other side. And that she did.

It was very difficult to admit it, but she had missed him out there. Nobody would say it out loud but the dynamics of SG-1 wasn't the same – not anymore. Without him the team had to find another way how to work together. Of course there had been times when he couldn't be with them – but at those times they all knew it was temporary. But this time… it was different and affecting them all.

She knew the guys felt the same. At first it was manageable, they were still having meals together and he was still coming to stop by her lab or Daniel's office to bother them and to have a talk or to try to drag them out of the mountain. It felt almost like it used to. But slowly things changed. He had his job to do, and it was important, they all knew, but they drifted apart. She couldn't remember the last time they had beer together.

But maybe it was supposed to be like that. It was not usual to form such a close bond with a senior officer. At every other base… but this was not any other base. This one was special, the teams were special, the people were special and the relationships, friendships and bonds created were special as well. And she had to admit, at least to herself, that without Jack O'Neill travelling through the Gate was not so cool anymore.

Sometimes it wouldn't occur to her, sometimes it was all okay but sometimes, like when he was standing behind her, trusting her to dial out the address that couldn't have been dialed out before, when he was standing so close, letting her mess with the computer and Gate system, trusting her, she felt the ache in her heart.

But it had worked out – they had their data, they had the information they needed – and because there was this huge chance they would find something Ancient on this planet – the General had been granted permission to join them on this mission. Nothing could be better. Now he was arguing with Daniel, both of them enjoying every second of it. She loved it too! Oh yeah, she did.

"Seriously, Jack – this is nothing compared to…"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, Daniel." Jack warned him, both grinning – and yet completely engrossed in the argument. As usually.

"So how bad can this get anyway?"

"You weren't listening, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked and Jack had to hide his laughter. He loved the big guy! He didn't give Daniel a chance and answered anyway.

"In the time estimated by Colonel Carter this planet should experience dramatic temperature changes accompanied by snowstorms. That can as well be the reason why we haven't found anything alive on the surface. It is most important for us to go back before it happens." He told him stoically calm as usually.

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"You're welcome, Daniel Jackson."

Jack stole a glance at Carter and caught her grinning at him. She was loving it as much as he was – trying to hide it as well as he was – but who would care now. When they noticed the temple in front of them they all knew what it meant – SG-1 was back!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack noticed something else beside the temple. It was on a hill that was for sure. But under the hill there was a crossroad of some sort. Well it was obvious which way they should take but it made him curious anyway.

"Carter, did the UAV found any other signs of civilization?" He asked.

"No, Sir. Just the temple."

"Weird."

"Why, Sir?"

"There's a crossroad over there…" Jack pointed out and it made them all look there.

"Any thoughts, Danny?" He asked Daniel, hoping he'd have some answer for him.

"I don't know… with the weather we cannot be sure of anything. We couldn't see anything beneath the snow. We were lucky this temple wasn't snowed in so we noticed it. Who knows what else can be buried under the snow."

"Yeah, sounds probable."

"Maybe we will find out something later once we are there, Sir."

"Maybe we will, Carter, maybe we will. It just seems a bit odd that the only thing we could see was the temple and now there's a crossroad… it shouldn't be visible."

"Jack it could have happened during the last storm – the wind could have just moved the snow from the crossroad…"

"Now when you say it like that it seems weird, I agree," Carter admitted. They all looked at each other, suddenly feeling a bit more cautious. Something or someone could be here. They haven't seen any signs of anybody being there but well – something was happening on this planet.

They reached the temple and checked out the area. Daniel found few entrances. From their point of view all he could see were the ruins. But he was lucky because the UAV took some nice picture of the entire visible layout of the place. Daniel was almost sure than main part of the place was still under the snow, the shape of the temple didn't make any sense. It didn't look like anything they had come across before. However there were few room-like areas with ceilings – their structure seemed to be intact. He couldn't wait to start digging around.

They entered the temple through the easiest way. Daniel put his back-pack down and looked around. He was mesmerized.

"Is it just me or does the stone looks like…"

"Glass?" Sam asked Daniel. He shrugged. She walked over and with one of her most favorite toys made an analysis.

"It's not glass, Daniel."

"Then what is it? It's practically flawless! No real deep scratches or missing pieces and it just looks…"

"I don't know what it is, I just know it's not glass…"

"So take your samples and figure it out later, Carter," Jack suggested and she just nodded. It seemed strange though – they were in the middle of ruins of some temple with only few rooms being complete with all the walls and ceilings and yet even the ruins seemed to be perfect. For few seconds Sam had a fleeting thought – maybe those ruins were not ruins at all – maybe it had always looked like that… she would have to talk to Daniel about this possibility later. It would keep on nudging her for ever otherwise.

"Okay you two, we should head back in three hours. That should give us enough time to make it back safely before the weather kills us, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So you stay here and I'm gonna check out the perimeter."

"You wish to know where the other road from the crossroad leads, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Yep," Jack told him.

"Check-in every thirty minutes."

"Yes, Sir." Sam told him and put her back-pack down next to Daniel's. Teal'c joined Jack and they walked down the path. They left their snow-shoes there, it seemed like they wouldn't need them.

Sam started to walk around the temple, trying to find the place where the energy spikes were coming from. She couldn't understand it! She was sure it had to be there somewhere but now it looked like this place was just … cold place with nothing in there.

"Sam, take a look at this." Daniel called and she came to him.

"Look, it doesn't seem to be just a crack… what do you think?"

"No, it looks like a mark of some sort… let's clear it." She told him and they started to clear the wall of the temple. Soon they discovered lots of those strange marks.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"No. It doesn't look like anything we have encountered. I don't recognize a thing…" Daniel told her. "Why don't you walk around, try to find the energy source. I will try to clear the rest of this place."

"Okay."

Sam took her things and walked out. She was being very careful and very thorough and yet she couldn't find a single trace of that energy. She was almost sure it had to be something ancient. Okay, maybe not 100% sure but almost there, almost.

All the walls she was passing by were clear. The rare cracks in them were just that – cracks, no symbols, no writings, nothing. She still didn't know what the material was but she was sure it wasn't something to be found on Earth. But it wasn't something found in the Gate either. Damn this was getting messy… but also very interesting. Some of the walls were rather small, some of them reaching her head and some of them were really high. She was really impressed by the place. There was something about it…

She checked in with the Colonel and with Daniel and continued with her sweep of the area. She was not about to give up.

Daniel found more markings on the walls in what he supposed were one of the main halls. There was no altar there, no relics; there was nothing in there at all! It all seemed pure and pristine, clear and sharp. Maybe that was it – maybe it was about the clarity and simplicity. He didn't know. After clearing as much of the walls – all sizes and shapes - as he could he took his camera out and tried to film as much of the area as possible. He knew about several other rooms more or less complete and he needed to get all the information he could.

Jack was walking with Teal'c, both silent, just looking around the area. The path leading away from both the Gate and the temple was almost clear. It was giving him creeps. Of course – Carter assured him that there were no other living forms presented on this piece of rock and ice covered with snow but well, he had his experience.

"Are you worried, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him after their first check-in with the rest of the team.

"I don't know, T. I just don't like it."

"The coincidence."

"Too much of a coincidence you know. When we sent the UAV there was nothing here… and suddenly there's a path."

"Maybe it was just the wind and we are for once lucky."

"Could be…"

"But you are not convinced."

"And you are?"

"No, I am not."

"See… something is off about this place."

"We shall see." Teal'c told him and Jack had to admit that it felt good to have his jaffa friend there by his side. It took them little time to find a way how to work closely together as brothers in arms – they knew each other well and could tell a lot. Doing recon together was one of the activities they both enjoyed.

On the other hand Jack was a bit worried. He took the lead on this mission, it just came to them naturally. He should have asked Carter though. It was her team, it was her mission, he was just a visitor. And yet when they met in the Gate room she was waiting there for him to give the order. Right? Or was it just of pure courtesy? He should have talked to her earlier.

"Do not trouble yourself, O'Neill. We are all happy that you could have joined us for one more time as our leader." Teal'c told him without looking at him. It amazed Jack – that his friend knew him that well. Sometimes it felt like T. could read his mind.

"I'm happy to be with you guys as well."

"We are aware of that fact, O'Neill." Teal'c replied and Jack just smirked into the collar of his winter jacket. Leave it to Teal'c, right?

He just hoped he was right. He would have never forgiven himself otherwise. Well, he should talk to Carter anyway. Not just as her CO but also as her friend. It was difficult to admit it but one of the things he missed the most was talking to Carter. She was his close friend and talking to her was something he had gotten used to. And now when he wasn't spending so much time with her – hell almost no time at all – he missed her.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get stuck here over night… on the other hand the snowstorm that could kill them within few minutes didn't sound that good.

They hadn't found much though. The path suddenly ended. They had no idea why. But they decided to walk a bit further. And it was getting difficult – the snow was much deeper there. It took them about 15 minutes but they found a cave.

They had to almost crawl the first few meters but then they could stand up almost normally. With their guns raised and as quiet as possible, they entered the cave. Jack whistled then, not able to help himself.

"T., do you see what I see?" Jack asked him but gave him no choice to respond. He opened the channel to talk to Carter and Daniel.

"Daniel, do you copy?"

"Jack, what's up?"

"We found a cave with some markings…"

"What markings?" There was excitement in his voice.

"How the hell should I know?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Do you have a camera with you?"

"Sure… want some pictures?"

"As many as you can take, please."

"Anything to make you happy, Danny."

"Sir, what is the material of the cave?" Carter asked before he could end the conversation.

"Looks the same as the temple but it's hard to tell. I'll try to bring you some samples."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Okay kids, we'll be back in an hour. O'Neill out."

Jack ended the conversation and with Teal'c they cleared as much of the walls of the cave as they could. He also tried to put down their position into the map they've brought – made from the pictures from the UAV. The mark wasn't 100% accurate but at least it gave them some sense of direction. They took the pictures and all they needed and started to head back. They were getting tired – and Jack was still rather hungry. They hadn't eaten much – just few granola bars.

Sam was getting desperate. At first she couldn't pick any traces of energy of any sort. Then it suddenly happened – something – whatever it was – and she could pick the energy – but it seemed to be all around them with no source! She had to sit down and think about it for a moment. She didn't like it – not at all. It was not natural. But well – what from this place was, huh?

She knew there had to be something significant there. It just had to! She had enough readings and samples to work with but she was worried – they should bring something valuable back or they wouldn't be granted the permission to come there again. And certainly not with the General. It was unfair anyway – that they had just this one mission.

Okay, she knew it wasn't his job anymore – but one part of her honestly didn't care.

She had to remind herself to take a grip. She decided to head back. She didn't have much time anyway. Soon they should be meeting back at the front of the temple – assuming they had started at the front – and then they would head back home.

Daniel had enough footage to work on for weeks. With every wall he seemed to find some more marks and some of them looked like pictures. Some were obviously similar – which led him to the idea – those could be letters or numbers. Maybe they found a new language – or old and dead one – he wasn't sure about that yet.

Sam came to him and sat down next to him, both marveling the room. Some places were crystal clear so the sun was coming through. Some of them were dark. But what was the most interesting was the fact that they haven't found any edges – no signs of pieces of whatever it was – it looked like the place was from one piece of the strange material.

"So… anything?"

"I honestly don't know, Daniel. At first I had no readings at all and now I'm picking up on about three different ones. I don't get it."

"You will, later."

"I have to."

"Hey, maybe it's nothing here…" he didn't want her to have her hopes high for nothing.

"It can't be... I am sure there has to be something here…" She told him and he noticed the worry line on her forehead.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, better than in weeks, actually." She admitted after few seconds and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Tell me about it. Feels great, doesn't it?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, it does."

"I haven't seen you smile like this in a very long time…" Daniel added gently, as a close friend he was.

"I'm not smiling." Sam tried to argue.

"You haven't stopped smiling in few days… actually since you told me that we were going here." He told her and looked into her eyes. He knew she would get his point. She could read him like an open book now – as he could read her.

"You are happy he's here with us too."

"Of course I am, he's my friend." Daniel assured her.

"He's mine too, Daniel."

"You know it's okay to admit that you miss him, right?" He asked gently, knowing he was walking into a very dangerous territory.

"I shouldn't."

"Why? Because he's your commanding officer? Come on, Sam, you two are way past that…"

"Daniel…"

"Look, I know things are different now when you are dating Pete. I'm just saying it doesn't mean you have to stop spending time with him – and with us – your friends."

"It's not that easy, Daniel."

"It's up to you, Sam. But let me tell you - you both seem to be very happy to see each other. At least talk to him, okay? I know he missed you too…" And with that he just gave her knee a squeeze and got up. He walked away and left her alone there to think for a moment.

Neither noticed Jack standing there. Teal'c was doing another check of the area close to the temple. Jack took a deep breath and turned around. He had to walk away and sit down for a moment. He needed a minute.

Sam got up as well and went to check out the last part of the temple – she hadn't been there before. She picked some energy readings from there – it was worth checking out.

Jack had to take a breath… There was the strange weight sitting on his shoulders. He felt it again. And it was not the responsibility coming with the new job or being here as their CO again... He knew what it was. He just wasn't ready to face it. Not yet.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, standing behind some column. He was old, he knew that. His life was now either in his office or the briefing room. Okay, and in the control room but that was about it. Not that it wouldn't be interesting; of course it was, but still. He knew that having backs of his people was important and he wouldn't trust anyone to do it instead of him but sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he could grab his cap, one of the Zats and with sunglasses just walk right through the Gate again.

Sure, there would probably be either very thick forest or super-high humidity or lots and lots of hot sand out there, plus maybe an evil alien or two trying to kill him or enslave him, but he could live with that. There would be his team there with him to save him and get him home so they could suffer some more in the Infirmary together and then have a team night with beer and pizza and Daniel getting drunk and Carter giggling while being just a tiny little tipsy.

God he missed those! He couldn't remember the last time he had a team night with his team. Well, maybe it was because he had no team now. It was Carter's team. And she was doing great. Of course she was. He knew she would. But that didn't mean that they weren't his friends, his family anymore. Actually aside of them he had nobody.

He remembered the moment he had been thinking like that – like an old lonely General. It was the moment his eyes caught a picture of himself and Cassie laughing together at her last birthday. Oh yeah, he had Cassie, his little girl that was not little anymore. He smiled at the memory. Maybe she was a grown-up woman now but she knew as well as he did that in his eyes she would always be his little girl. She had a special place in his heart. It was very difficult to imagine that she would be leaving for college soon and then… then he'd be alone.

Okay so now he was off-world again and with his people – with his team - which counted as the best bonus ever – but still – Carter was having a new life, and it was just a matter of time before Daniel would find somebody as well, Teal'c would go back to his people… He had to stop himself from thinking like that. No matter what they were friends, good friends, family even. He would not allow it – he would not lose them. So what – maybe he would have to try a bit harder and overcome a fear or two but it was worth it. He knew what the most difficult thing would be – but maybe it was the time to admit it – maybe he just should face it finally. Damn he didn't want to!

On the other hand Daniel was right after all – Sam was dating somebody but she was still his friend and he missed her. There was nothing wrong about that. Well, they still had the way back to talk and catch up on the lost time. Maybe they could also plan their next team-night.

"Sir, you okay?" Carter suddenly asked and smiled at him. He didn't even asked her how did she find him… she just did – probably followed his footsteps.

"Absolutely." He grinned at her.

"You might wanna see this." She told him and the gleam in her eyes told him enough – she was excited enough to pull him there by his hand.

"What did you find, Carter?"

"Come with me."

And so he decided to forget about everything and enjoy himself right there on P-whatever. She was a step in front of him – she took him to the last part of the temple she had been visiting.

When they entered Jack couldn't help himself – one simple 'wow' escaped his lips.

"Cool, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it is." He had to admit. The last part was made of something that really looked like glass – okay – so alien glass – but it was almost possible to see through it. There were markings on one of the walls – they all looked like flowers actually – and with the sun coming through them – it was really beautiful. It looked like a small half-dome or whatever. Difficult to describe – but definitely pretty.

"What are we looking at, Carter?"

"I have no idea, Sir." She admitted and he just had to smile at her. She had really come a long way…

"You have what you need, Colonel?"

"I don't know, Sir. I have some energy readings but I can't make heads or tails from them."

"You will."

"Yes, Sir." She looked at him and he nodded at her.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Just for the record, Sir, I am really glad you could have come with us."

"I'm glad too, Sam." He admitted and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. It was disturbed by Daniel coming to them. He also entered with 'wow' on his lips. He just couldn't help himself. And he had seen that place before.

"So… what's the plan now?"

"I was thinking – lunch – and then we should probably head back."

"I agree, we have about four and half hours now so we still should make it back safely." Carter added.

So they had their lunches and they chatted about things, all of them trying to come up with ideas concerning the place. So now they had a temple, a cave and a crossroad, they had the strange material those buildings had been made from and they had the markings and pictures. Oh and of course – they had the energy readings.

Daniel wanted some last pictures of the main hall – with the sun changing its angle the room looked a bit different – he just didn't want to miss anything. His battery was getting low so Jack took the other camera and took some more pictures and videos of that place. He had to admit – it surely looked beautiful. Maybe he was looking at ruins and maybe this place had always looked like this – it was impressive either way.

Almost on time they decided to head back. They had less than four hours to make it to the Gate. Or – more precisely – they had less than four hours before the planet would get consumed in the storm for another approx. ten hours. And they really didn't want to be there to witness it.

Jack tried to talk to Carter – he was given the opportunity – Daniel and Teal'c walking few steps behind them – very subtly letting them know they should finally at least try to talk – because they hadn't really talked in weeks – hell – longer than just few weeks - but it was difficult. As long as they stayed on the safe ground, it was okay, but when it came to more personal things, it got a bit awkward.

Sam knew her CO was just trying to be friendly but she didn't know how to talk to him… part of her life was now occupied by Pete and she wasn't comfortable talking about him. Not with Jack O'Neill. Maybe it was pathetic and maybe it was wrong but she just couldn't. So in the end they had to stick to some more general things – more or less work or Cassie related. She felt so stupid because of it…

They had walked for about an hour when Sam finally had the courage to ask Jack about coming to a team-night. When she was about to actually ask him she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Jack stopped with her, worried. Daniel and Teal'c were by their sides in a few seconds as well.

"Carter?" Jack asked carefully.

"Did you hear that, Sir?"

"Hear what? There's nothing but us and the wind around…"

"No no, it sounded like…"

"Like what, Carter?"

And before she could answer him she heard it again. This time they all did – well if the shock on their faces could be taken as a sign.

"It's a baby, Sir." She told him, all her instincts and senses on high alert.

She knew it was not possible but she had heard a baby crying. When there was a pause in the wind – that was getting stronger by every minute – way too soon for their liking – they all heard it again. It indeed sounded like a baby – crying baby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, that IS a baby!" Sam almost yelled at him in complete shock - and daring him to protest.

"It can't be, Carter, it just CAN'T be…" he tried to argue with her. She was about to yell at him something not really pretty when they heard the piercing sound again – loud and clear. She just looked into his eyes – she glared at him - and he knew she was right.

"All right, it is a baby." He answered, equally as shocked now, no longer able to deny the fact that what they just heard sounded indeed like a baby. He knew it couldn't be but well… They all shared the same look – they would deal with what was possible and impossible later. Right then they had more important issue at hand.

"So – is it real?"

"One way to find out, Jack," Daniel told him, not really comfortable with the situation. It earned him one of those looks that could probably kill.

"Okay okay focus people – where are the cries coming from?" Jack asked. It was difficult to hear something in the wind but Sam just pointed one way and started to walk, not even asking for permission. Guys shared a look and went after her. Only Teal'c was being more than just cautious – he didn't like the situation at all.

It took them some time - but the cries were getting louder. They couldn't see much in the snow. Jack was pretty surprised by one thing – Carter's speed. She was few steps ahead of them and they couldn't keep up with her. Suddenly she fell down to her knees and practically disappeared from their sight.

"Carter!" Jack yelled, worried sick. They had no idea about what was down beneath the snow, beneath the surface – a lot could have happened in that one second.

"Sam!" Daniel added. They both started to run – well they tried with the snow-shoes.

"I'm here!" Sam cried back.

When they reached her they couldn't believe it. She was kneeling on the ground, deep in the snow, barely catching her breath – but there it was – a tiny little baby – wrapped in white furs, all red from crying, just like that on the snow. Logically it wasn't possible and yet there really was a baby there.

"Sir?" Sam asked, worried, unsure. What was she supposed to do? They didn't mention this in the rule book and it was something very unusual even for their job.

"Damn – just be careful!" Jack told Sam. She took off her gloves and picked the baby up along with the furs, quietly saying comforting words, trying to soothe down the poor crying child. It seemed to be pointless though. She was doing all she could but she knew she wasn't the mother this little one was seeking.

Teal'c was looking around them, just waiting for somebody to appear and kill them. Daniel didn't know what was happening but all he could think about was that this was not possible – it just wasn't. They were on a planet covered with ice and snow and there was a baby lying there just like that? Sure – with their luck – absolutely – why not?

"Sir…?" Sam asked, not entirely sure about what to do.

"I know I know!" He cried in frustration. "Teal'c, do you see anyone?"

"No, I do not, O'Neill. Not even footsteps. But it is very difficult in this wind – the snow is moving." The big man answered and they knew he was right. Whoever left the baby there didn't want to be found. Or wanted to kill the baby. They had no idea.

"I am not leaving the baby here, Sir." Carter told him firmly – very suddenly.

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"Anything, Sir…" Sam answered and Jack knew she was right. The small bundle kept on crying, most probably hungry, cold and scared.

Jack knew that sooner or later one of his softest sides would kick in – his overprotective father mode again. He kneeled down to Sam's level, looked into her eyes, then at the child and then it happened… he was in, deep – all the way in. He took off his gloves and nodded at Sam.

"Okay, Sam, okay… we need to protect it from the wind and keep it warm." He knew they were taking huge risk but they couldn't do anything else. They were not leaving the small child there to die in the snow. He knew it was most probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life but couldn't do anything about it – he couldn't help it.

Jack look at Sam and she nodded, she trusted him to do the right thing. He opened Sam's jacket and the hoodie she had underneath. He helped her to her press the baby to her chest. Then he zipped her back up. It wasn't very comfortable but the baby was pressed to her warm body and she still had rather good ability to move. For a moment Jack's eyes connected with Sam's again and he knew he was doomed. No way out now.

"We can't take the baby back through the Gate."

"What?!" Sam asked Daniel rather angrily.

"Sam come on! You were there when Cassie almost exploded! We cannot risk it again…"

"He's right, Carter."

"Do whatever you have to do, Sir, but I am not leaving without the baby." She told him and held the baby even firmly. Something in her had woken up and she was not willing to give up. All the guys knew what were women capable of while trying to take care of their children – they were not ready to argue with her – they had no chance to win the argument. Besides – they _couldn't_really argue.

"Ideas?" Jack asked.

"Sir, we won't make it to the Gate on time. We already lost some time and the weather is getting worse faster than it should." She told him and really hoped he would figure something out because her brain was not working properly at that moment.

"Jack, what about the cave?"

"Cave?"

"Yeah, the cave you and Teal'c found – any chance of surviving there?"

"Maybe… The entrance wasn't that big… we would probably get a bit snowed in but with the right equipment you should easily find us later and help us to dig a way out."

"Us, Sir?"

"You think I'm leaving you here alone? With a baby? Especially now when we now somebody else is walking around?" He asked her disbelievingly. There was clearly the 'are you crazy or what?' question between those lines.

"Okay so… Daniel, Teal'c, give us your spare clothes and the thermo-blankets, just everything warm you have. We will need it."

"Sir, there are things in my pack we won't need…" Sam said – her voice thick with emotions. She didn't know what to think and what to feel – she was overwhelmed and not entirely herself. Something primal took over her actions and she had no means how to fight it.

So the guys started to unpack – and repack their back-packs. It was difficult in the wind which was getting stronger and also it started to snow again. After ten minutes Teal'c and Daniel were leaving with most of the things Sam and Jack would not need for surviving in a snow-storm. And Sam and Jack were a bit more equipped for the actual survival.

"Okay, so head back and dial out again later, the snowstorm should last about ten hours, give or take. Maybe you will manage to establish contact, Daniel, but maybe not, we don't know that. Keep on trying though. We have all the equipment on the base – you can find us if you locate the signal from our radios." Sam told Daniel and he just nodded at her. He noticed that the baby was quiet now. He could just hope it was a good sign.

"We'll manage, we'll find you and we'll figure out all we need. Just go now so you would make it." Daniel told them.

"Be careful, okay?" Jack said and both Daniel and Teal'c nodded.

"Take care of them." Daniel added as an afterthought and Jack just nodded back at him. This was so not usual situation they were trained for. And absolutely not something he had on his mind while thinking about this mission in the morning.

Guys resumed the original direction to the Gate, hoping they were on the right track. Jack helped Sam to stand up. He also helped her to adjust the baby under her jacket. It was not an easy task.

"Sir I can't walk really fast like this." She told him and he just nodded.

"We have time, Carter. Just hold the baby…"

"Okay, Sir, I can do that."

"Yes, you can."

"Lead the way…" She said and he just didn't know whether to walk in front of her, next to her or beside her. When she stumbled for about a fifth time he decided to walk next to her. She needed his help.

Sam had no idea about what the hell were they doing. She knew that this was a bad idea – actually piss-poor idea! Somebody had to leave the baby there, somebody had to be there – out there. They had no idea what was happening on the planet. Was it friend or foe? But how could anyone leave a baby like this? So it was most probably something bad and they were now part of it – that just could not end nicely.

And besides that – what exactly was going to happen? She was getting really scared. But she needed to focus so she put her thoughts aside – she didn't need those right then. Images of scared and practically dying Cassie got into her mind and she almost stumbled again. No – she would not allow that to happen – not again – not ever.

She was afraid the baby wouldn't be able to breathe under her jacket but it was the only way. She felt the movements but heard no more cries. Maybe her warmth calmed the little one down a bit. She looked at her CO and couldn't decide what to think. So many things were mixed in his features, she could tell he was angry and also sorry and also worried. He wasn't trying to hide it from her – maybe because he knew she felt the same… and that she could tell anyway.

The only thing on Jack's mind was one question – what the hell?!

His brain was trying to come up with a solution to this big freaking puzzle but he really couldn't. It could be a trap, like with Cassie. It could be a coincidence… maybe they just saved an innocent life, maybe the parents had died in the snow… and maybe there was something seriously wrong with the kid. He had no idea! But he knew the look on Carter's face – the kid was under her protection now and she would fight like a wild lioness for it. He knew that and couldn't really argue with it.

He just hoped it was all worth dying for – they had no idea if they would survive in the cave or not. But the cave was definitely better option than the temple. The little narrow entrance was speaking into their favor. But off-world they just couldn't be sure of anything. And surviving with a small baby in snow-storm lasting approximately ten hours? Yep, piece of cake, right?

They were not far from the cave when Sam stumbled. She nearly fell – but Jack managed to catch her. He had her in his arms, holding her, trying to steady her, minding the baby on her chest.

"Easy, Carter, easy, I've got you, I've got you both…" He told her, sensing her worries. She was getting more and more anxious and nervous from the situation. And she was getting seriously tired. It took her some time to get her breathing under control. Jack didn't release her from his arms and she was grateful for that – she needed his strength right then.

"We're nearly there, come on, you can rest there…" He told her and guided her in much slower pace to the cave. It was very difficult, the weather was really bad.

Teal'c and Daniel made it to the Gate. They were able to keep pretty fast steps – considering the wind and the snow. The wind was getting stronger and stronger and they both got a bit worried that they wouldn't make it on time. Daniel dialed the Gate while Teal'c kept on looking around.

"Are you okay, Teal'c?"

"I am well, Daniel Jackson."

"Freaking out?"

"No." He told him – absolutely calm and serious.

"I am not happy about this situation either, Teal'c. But it was the only choice." Daniel said though, knowing his friend was worried indeed.

"I am aware."

"Let's go home and get everything ready so we can come and save them tomorrow."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded and sent their signal through. They were about to do some real tricky explaining. Oh he could hear the marines already! Leave it to SG-1 to go for a simple mission to planet where is absolutely nothing but ice and snow only to find a baby there. He could sense troubles already. Luckily Colonel Reynolds was in charge now and he knew that these things were simply happening to SG-1 on daily basis… Daniel was sure he would let them go through again with help.

"Let's go, Teal'c, I am seriously freezing here."

T. just nodded at him and together they walked through, both trying to suppress their worries and weird feeling they were having about the whole thing. Well, Daniel thought, they wanted to experience some pretty cool adventure with Jack out there with them – so Sam and Jack were now hiding in a cave with a baby - together – talk about quite an adventure indeed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I have my hands full all the time now - my daughter is teething... Hopefully updates won't be delayed but please be patient with me - being a mother comes first, of course. Thank you.**

* * *

„Still cold?"

„A bit…" Daniel answered Colonel Reynolds, sitting in the briefing room, warm blanket still placed around his shoulders. He didn't look blue anymore though which was a success.

Teal'c seemed to be a bit better but even he was holding cup of something steaming in his hands. It looked like despite their winter gear they had gotten quite cold out there in the snowstorm.

"How is the Gate room?" Daniel asked.

"It's gonna be fine." Reynolds said. In a moment he was grinning at him. "You know not even once I had to report that the Gate room got snowed in. I think nobody had to do that actually…"

Daniel looked at him and there was a smile playing at his lips as well. It was a surprise, for all of them. When the Gate activated hour ago, they were all happy that SG-1 was coming back right on time, they all were thinking that something would surely happen to them. It was usual. But not this time. The Gate activated and Walter confirmed the IDC. It was SG-1. He opened the Iris but before anyone had a chance to step in through onto the ramp, all the soldiers in the room had to take a step back. Lots of snow was coming through along with some pretty strong wind. It lasted only for about a minute but it had already created a mess in there. Sometimes the Gate didn't seem to be as smart as they would have liked it to be.

Nobody knew it could get like this. Cold. Messy.

When Daniel and Teal'c stepped through dressed in their special uniforms and signalled Walter to close the Iris, he did at once. When the Gate closed itself, it was suddenly very quiet in the room. And the first sound was one loud "atchoo" coming from one of the soldiers.

Daniel and Teal'c took off their backpacks and their protective glasses along with their warm hats and gloves. By then Colonel Reynolds was already entering the room, shocked expression on his face.

"Ehm… guys?!"

"Sorry, Colonel. The beginning of the storm came a bit earlier than we thought."

"I can see that."

Daniel handed his backpack to one of the people that would take care of it, along with his weapon, as well as Teal'c. Reynolds kept on looking at them, not saying anything for a few moments.

"Now excuse me if I am wrong but I think it was four of you leaving and now when I do the headcount I'm missing two people…"

"Oh, yeah, that…"

"Doctor Jackson?" Colonel was suddenly standing straight, obviously worried. Daniel looked at Teal'c and he nodded at him.

"He won't believe us."

"He shall." Teal'c answered him and then looked at Reynolds.

"They had to stay on the planet."

"What?! Why?!"

"Colonel Carter wished to take care of found infant and O'Neill would not leave her behind."

"Wait a minute… did you just say… infant?"

"See? I told you, he doesn't believe us." Daniel told Teal'c quietly. He looked at the Colonel and answered his question, "yes, actually it was a small baby."

"You're joking."

He really was hoping they were joking. But after few seconds he understood – it was not a joke at all!

"Baby?!"

"Indeed", came Teal'c's reply. Reynolds looked at him and then at Daniel. He was about to say something but Daniel was faster.

"But they should be hiding in one cozy cave, they should make it through the snowstorm. We think..." Daniel assured him and partially himself as well. He started shivering. Reynolds noticed and realized that this would have to wait.

"Okay okay… go get checked out, I'll stop by and we'll debrief then."

"Sure."

They both left him standing there looking at the Gate room with pools of water by then and with men in soaked uniforms. He could feel a headache coming in.

He gave orders, the personnel cleaned the room and his men changed, they all went to have a cup of hot coffee. And he really wasn't looking forward to this debriefing. But on the other hand – he knew it would be something extra.

Now they were sitting in the briefing room along with Janet Fraiser. Daniel with Teal'c's helped described the situation and all the events from the planet. Both Reynolds and Janet were silent through their telling, it was hell of an unusual situation but considering the bigger picture SG-1 had come with more bizarre mission reports before.

"And then Sam stopped us, she thought she had heard a baby crying."

"We did not believe her." Teal'c said and it was clear that he was sorry about that, there was just something about the tone of his voice giving that away to those that knew him well enough.

"She found a baby in the snow, not too far away from us. We didn't know what to do but we just couldn't leave the baby lying there. She tried to protect the child from the cold. But we knew we couldn't go back through the Gate."

"I don't get it, why didn't you all go back through? You would have made it. You two made it after all." Janet asked, interrupting him.

Daniel sighed, it took him a moment to respond. This was still sensitive topic to talk about. "Because we all know what happened with Cassie. We couldn't risk taking the baby back through. Look we knew nothing about it! There was nothing on the surface, absolutely nothing, not even footsteps and suddenly when we were coming back there was a baby?!"

"That sounds suspicious enough." Reynolds agreed. "And Jack wouldn't leave her there alone, would he, huh?" he asked them then. Teal'c just nodded.

"How the baby looked like?" Janet asked, both as a mother and doctor.

Daniel looked at Teal'c and just shrugged. "I don't know, like a baby, perhaps two maybe three months old, healthy, well nurtured, and unhurt. Hungry maybe… probably cold…"

"Doctor Jackson, how big are their chances?"

"Pretty big I think."

"I agree, Colonel Reynolds." Teal'c said. "They wanted to find shelter and protection in the cave. The entrance was small so it should provide safety from the storm."

"They will probably be a bit snowed in but we can find them once the storm is over."

"That's true, we can…" Reynolds agreed. They had the necessary equipment to find them and to dig them out.

"We wouldn't have much time though."

"Wait a minute. What about the baby?"

"Well, Janet, we were kind of hoping you would figure something out…"

"What?!"

"There has to be a way… I mean, you can detect naquadah in blood, right?" Daniel asked and let her think about it for a moment.

"Yes, I can do that... but if it is at least a bit like in Cassandra's case, the device or whatever we decide to think about would appear after being near the source of naquadah for some time. We wouldn't detect it right away... So now it can also take some time."

"And that we don't have..."

"No... but... Sir, there might be a way." Janet looked at the Colonel and continued. "With Sam we have been working on this… device. It doesn't even have a name yet. It works sort of like… like a pulse emitter. It should send a naquadah pulse and the possible threat should react to that."

"No need to wait few days?"

"It's a possibility."

"And what purpose does that thing have?" The Colonel asked.

"Half a year ago SG-5 got almost killed on a mission."

"Yeah, I remember that. If I am correct, the planet was in the middle of civil war. And somehow they could make their trees explode with naquadah."

"Exactly. SG-5 found something in the soil, we haven't been able to identify it yet though. They got their hands only on some samples before they had to run for their lives when the forest started to explode so we don't really know the details. Sam asked me for a help because that element was found also in one blood sample from one of the bodies SG-5 came across on their way."

"So you two are working on a pulse emitter that would set the bombs off before our people can get hurt by them."

"Yes."

"So if there is something inside the baby and you use the emitter, whatever could be inside the baby should appear." The Colonel said.

"And then we can use one of those naquadah detectors from the Tok'Ra to detect it, right?" Daniel asked.

"I think so… yes, but we tested it only on devices, those were just lab tests, we haven't tried using it on people, yet on babies and definitely not with the goal of creating such reaction."

"Can it hurt the child?" Reynolds asked.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Sam won't allow us to leave the baby behind. And frankly I think I wouldn't be able to do it either…"

"No, guess not." Reynolds said and Janet nodded next to him, no arguments.

"Doc, can you come along? With what they had along they're probably going to suffer a lot from the cold. We might have to deal with that and with the baby…"

"Oh I wouldn't worry that much…" Daniel said and took off his glasses. Janet looked at him and noticed that he couldn't quite look into her eyes.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"I believe they will be warm enough to survive in the extreme conditions." Teal'c said.

"What is it that I don't know?" Reynolds asked - in his I'm-the-commanding-officer tone.

"They… well they have some extra equipment, Colonel." Daniel tried. He didn't know how to say this but he knew he had to. This wasn't easy to explain though!

"Care to elaborate, Doctor Jackson?"

"Look, ever since they've been trapped on Antarctica, Sam and Jack really don't like icy planets. They honestly hate the cold and the snow and all the ice."

"That makes sense."

"So they are always extra prepared."

"For what?"

"To survive there… Colonel, no matter where we go, when there's snow involved, it means troubles for those two." Daniel told him. It was something he wasn't that comfortable talking about.

"Wait a minute… the sleeping bags. It wasn't a rumour, was it?"

"What? What rumour?"

"I heard people talking about Jack taking two sleeping bags to a mission where he's not supposed to sleep at all. They were rumours that he had become paranoid while sitting behind his desk…"

Daniel just snorted and Reynolds looked at him. He decided to continue without saying anything.

"There's more as far as I know… For example Sam requesting three extra thermo blankets... Oh and they both asked for extra batteries and supplies…"

"That sounds about right. And besides we all had the standard equipment for survival in extremely cold conditions."

"Talk about precautions…"

"They - we take this kind of supplies and equipment every single time we go through somewhere where it's cold. So they asked for it this time as well. And they have everything from us as well of course."

"So they have pretty high chances to survive in the cave."

"Yeah, they do. And if we can't find them now, they even stand a chance to survive through another cycle of the storm."

"Colonel, what shall be your orders?" Teal'c asked. He couldn't even guess that it meant a lot for Reynolds to hear him say that. Sometimes he felt like poor supplement for Jack but then there were times when he knew that people could respect him being temporary CO there.

"Well you are going to get some shut-eye, gentlemen. And no arguments. I'm going to put together a rescue team and we will plan the rescue mission. We have few hours to get ready."

"All right."

"Don't worry, we will be ready with all the necessary equipment to find those three and dig them out once the storm passes."

"Sounds like a plan, yeah."

"Sir, I would still like to go through with you." Janet said and Reynolds smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm counting on that, doc."

They all left the briefing room. Teal'c went to the mess hall to eat something. And he desperately wanted to get some rest as well. Events of this day were tiring to him. He was most concerned about his friends but he knew that O'Neill would not allow anything to happen to Colonel Carter and the baby. He knew how to take care of those he loved.

Daniel walked Janet to the infirmary. She was silent the whole way. He folded the blanket and gave it back to her. Still she hadn't said a word. It was obvious she had been thinking pretty hard about something.

"Janet?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter? I mean… besides the obvious."

"It's just… Sam knows the device as well as I do. Maybe better. She knows there is no way for us to be sure that it had worked."

"Meaning…?"

"We use it and we don't find any traces of naquadah in the baby's blood. It can mean that we are clear to come back home. And it also can mean that the device didn't work and that there still can be bomb inside the baby's body."

"Oh… That's not good."

"No, it's not. Besides once we tell General O'Neill, he won't let us take the baby through to Earth. And it will be the right decision. But Sam…"

"Sam won't leave the baby there to die… "

"Exactly. So she will want to go to some other planet first to see if there is a possible threat. She will want to go there and wait for a few days by the Gate just to be sure."

"And Jack won't let her go alone… Now I see why you are worried." He said and felt worried himself. This really didn't sound good, not at all. They've been in similar situations before and he had never liked them. One of his friends risking his life for somebody else and the second risking it for the first one. They always had to do that though! They were hopeless. He could understand it, of course he could, but he just didn't like it.

"Get some rest, Daniel. We will figure it out. But now we have few hours so use them to get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded, thanked her and left the infirmary. He went to his lab. He had both their backpacks there – better say the contents of them. He wanted to at least download the videos and pictures before going to sleep. And he also wanted to take proper care of all the samples they had taken – so he took the things and asked Siler to help him to take care of it. Usually it was Sam or one of her people that would do so – and for the first time he realized that he had no idea what to do with it without her there. Siler assured him he would take care of it, he called the right people and they managed.

Daniel had this strange feeling that they would need all the possible results and findings as soon as possible.

Janet was in her office, trying to figure out how to adjust the device so they could be sure of its results. She knew she had slim chances but she wasn't willing to take the risk. She didn't want to see General O'Neill and Sam take the baby through to some other planet only to get blown up there after few days, especially when they had no idea about the possible specifics of the device - if there was any. On the other hand she knew that in Sam shoes she would have done the same thing. But she still didn't like the idea.

There was a knock on her door and one of her nurses stuck her head in.

"Doctor Fraiser?"

"Yes, Melanie?" She looked up at her from her notes and smiled at her.

"I just… I just wanted to volunteer to go with you, Madam."

"Oh..."

"I mean only if it is possible. I heard the Marines talk about the rescue mission and that there's a baby involved…?"

"Yes, that's right. I wanted to think about whom to ask to come along. You surprised me."

"I'm sorry. It's just... when I heard there's a baby involved I decided to come here. Madam, you know I used to work in the GOSH when I was living in Britain few years ago."

"Then you are more qualified to help the baby than I am - well than most of us here." Janet had to admit.

"I just think I can really help you out there this time."

"It's gonna be tough, Melanie. It's gonna be freezing with lots and lots of snow."

"I know. But I grew up in Northern Canada with my grandpa." And she smiled at Janet. She smiled back and nodded. She wasn't about to scare one of her best nurses by trying to explain that Jack O'Neill would be grumpy at least - aside from the rest of all the negative sides of this rescue mission.

"Okay, okay then…" She agreed instead. Melanie was a good nurse.

"Thank you, Madam." And it sounded sincere.

"No, thank you – Melanie, for coming to me. I really appreciate it."

Melanie was about to leave but then she turned around and said: "You just need to say the word, Madam, and you have the people that would go with you. You won't have to order anyone to go, you'll have to order them to stay." And with that she left Janet sitting in her office, not quite believing what had just happened.

Janet really appreciated that Melanie didn't ask a single question about the baby's origin or the circumstances. She liked her "straight to the point" attitude. She was a very good nurse.

Reynolds had a similar issue at his hands. He knew how it worked but this time he needed the right people for this particular task. So he picked those with large experience with working in critical conditions, used to really cold temperatures… he had two teams ready to gear up in few hours, he had few technicians putting together equipment that would help them find Jack's signal even under several feet of snow and in a cave. And Janet just reported that she would have her team ready as well. They were ready to go. They had their plan and they were ready to go out there and bring their people back home.

Reynolds wasn't new to this business but still he had to think about it… who else would go into the middle of nowhere with this slight possibility of finding ancient technology only to stay behind in deadly snow-storm to take care of a baby that had miraculously appeared on the surface of the planet?

Before getting some sleep himself he had to pick THE phone and call Washington DC. News about Jack and this particular mission were required immediately. Oh he wasn't looking forward to it. He could understand now why George Hammond used to keep a bottle of Scotch in his table - for these situations!

Daniel fell asleep pretty fast. He was exhausted. At first he was worried but then he realized that this was Sam and Jack he was thinking about. They knew how to take care of themselves. The baby would just spice things up a bit. And maybe they would finally talk to each other. He used to think about locking them to a closet together and let them talk but well, cave could work too!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the delay - and I apologize in advance. My partner's (is he too old to be called my boyfriend when he is 40?) grandpa died on Sunday so we have a lot to deal with now, I guess next update will take a week or two. **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter though! A bit of Sam and Jack fluff.**

* * *

"Few more steps, Carter, few more steps." Jack tried to reassure her. They made those steps and could already see the entrance. They were exhausted though.

"Well, it was bigger before." Jack said and missed the look Sam threw at him. He couldn't be serious! The entrance was so narrow! She couldn't understand how he could have fitted in – and what about Teal'c!

"Okay, you wait a moment and I will crawl in and make it easier for you."

"All right, Sir, just be quick." Sam told him. He almost missed it, the wind was stronger than hour earlier and it was difficult to stand straight, yet to hear something.

Jack had to put down his back-pack and use his hands to crawl into the cave. Inside he exhaled loudly. The cave was free of snow, they would be safe there. He came back for his back-pack and took Sam's as well. She was still waiting outside for him, barely standing.

"Sir, I can't crawl with the baby."

"I know. Sam, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said, not really knowing why he was asking. But she didn't hesitate to answer. Not this time.

Jack then explained his plan. He wanted to use the snow that was already in the entrance to keep them safe from the snow-storm so he had another plan how to get Sam and the baby inside. At first Sam thought it was crazy but in the end she had to give him some credit. He was trying.

Sam unzipped her jacket and hoodie and took the baby out. There were no cries yet. Jack took the baby. Sam crawled backwards into the entrance and waited for Jack to hand her the baby. Then she used her legs and one hand to push herself in – still sitting with her front facing Jack. It was so weird! But soon she was in. She knew the general wouldn't make it like this – his bad knees would kill him.

When they were both inside, Jack felt a bit better. He knew they were relatively safe and it calmed him down a bit.

"What's the plan, Sir?"

"Well, I'd say we should have a place to sit down, or better to lie down, we need, eh… a latrine, we should check our supplies because we will need stuff."

"Stuff, Sir?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think there are spare nappies in those furs, do you?"

Sam suddenly realized he was right. Nappies, of course they would need nappies. And the baby would probably get hungry before their friends could save them. Well, they had few issues to figure out – the sooner the better.

Jack unpacked their bags and was very happy about their decision to carry extra supplies just in case. He knew that they would come in handy once. He looked around and found a place to settle down. It was on the far side of the cave so they should be safe from the snow there. The glass wall – he knew it wasn't glass but how he was supposed to call it? – was clear and looked like it could hold their weight. He didn't ask for help or advice, he was man on a mission.

Sam watched him lay down some layers so they wouldn't get cold from the ground, also make some pillows so they could lay down or at least against the wall, she noticed he had put aside few blankets so they could cover themselves. She liked the outcome very much. What warmed her heart was the nest made from a sleeping bag – obviously for the baby so they wouldn't have to hold it all the time.

He took the baby from her and placed it down into the nest, securing the furs so it was safe. Sam straightened her back and exhaled.

The entrance was already full of snow, they could barely see outside. So at least they didn't have to bother about protection. And should it be needed, they found some rocks and pieces of whatever it was in the back of the cave so they could use those to secure the entrance a bit more.

"Sam, come on, sit down, let's get some rest."

"Gladly, Sir."

They sit down and sorted out the contents of their backpacks. They had extra supplies and knew they could easily survive two, maybe three cycles of the storm, should it be needed.

"So, what do we need?"

"You're asking me? I have no idea! I have never dealt with a baby before." She actually noticed the worry in her voice. Was he really serious?

"Relax, Sam." He smiled at her. "First thing – nappies. And I am afraid they are not part of our standard gear."

"Nope. But we have extra clothes so we could improvise. We just need something extra absorbing I guess." She suggested. And she was right.

Jack grinned and pulled out his spare socks. Sam started to laugh. But he was right. The golden rule has always been to keep their feet dry. So yeah, those could work. They figured how to use t-shirts to wrap around the baby. It could probably work.

The problem would be food. They had to feed the baby somehow and that was not easy. They had some water but that was it. And it wouldn't keep the baby satisfied. But they both knew that it was better than using the dried coffee cream Daniel had given them. That wouldn't do any good. They hoped the feeling of something warm in stomach would make the baby feel full at least for a little while.

"How do you suggest we feed the baby?" Jack asked her, hoping she would pull a miracle from her sleeve as usually. He needed her to do so. It's been way too long since… it just has been very long.

"Rubber glove?" She suggested and he nodded. And before they could explore their options and plans further, the baby woke up and started to cry.

Sam went there and picked the bundle up – hesitating only for a moment. She wasn't sure she could do it. But she didn't want to torment the General. It had to be strange for him – having the baby there. She noticed big blue eyes looking at her, seeking comfort and reassurance and something primal took over. She had a baby to take care of.

"Okay, let's check the nappy situation, what do you say, huh?" Sam asked the baby and noticed the General standing just a step aside.

Sam handed him the baby, trusting him to take care of it. Jack put the baby down onto the bed he had made and slowly unfolded the furs. They were folded and there was even one long thin piece used to secure them around the baby. The baby was dressed in white cloths, they looked pretty warm although neither Sam nor Jack could tell what those were. When Jack unfolded the last one, he found a piece of some cloth used as a nappy.

"We have a girl, Carter!" He said cheerfully, obviously happy. She smiled back at him and handed him the socks, t-shirt and also pressure dressing they had in their first aid kid. They secured it around the baby. Sam noticed the cries have subsided and the baby was looking at Jack lovingly, yet a bit worried still. She would also say the girl was about to start crying any second.

"Carter, let's feed her."

Sam heated up a bit of water and filled one of her rubber gloves. She was glad she kept those in her pockets and not in her backpack – Daniel would have taken them back to Earth otherwise. She made a small hole into one of the fingers. She sat down and Jack handed her the girl. She was sitting comfortably, leaning against the wall of the cave and slowly fed the girl. She didn't really like the water but sucked it for a few minutes slowly and then suddenly she fell asleep in Sam's arms, snoring gently.

"Look at you, Carter."

"She is asleep…" Sam was amazed.

"Yeah, she is. She is warm and fed, well sort of, she feels safe."

Jack sat down next to Sam, looking at the baby.

"Sir, I am no expert but shouldn't we find a hat for her?" Sam asked and Jack knew she was right. He checked their supplies and found one of their very thin insulative hats. He put it onto the baby's head and secured it with a duck tape. He checked it so it wouldn't be too tight for the baby. It was perfect.

"So, now we wait."

"Yeah, now we wait."

"At least it's cozy here, you know. Well, could use a thing or two but still…"

"What do you mean Carter?"

"You know, a little paint, couple of windows… and it will be just like home." Sam said and dared to look straight into his eyes. There was a small smile playing on her lips.

"Very funny, Carter. Got that, veery funny." He smirked.

"Oh, look! We already have some paintings here and also over there." Sam looked at him, silently hoping he would play this game with her. She needed to forget about their situation for a moment. And hell – she missed their banter and all the jokes he used to throw at her.

Jack understood her silent plea. Little she could know that it was something he had missed too. So much.

"Well, if you want to call this place a home, we need to have a fireplace."

"Fireplace?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, there is no home without a fireplace. You need the warmth and comfort and especially in winter."

Sam could see him sitting by his fireplace, watching the flames, drinking wine, listening to some classical music he loved so much. She was deep in her thoughts that she had almost missed his next words.

"When you have a family, you need a fireplace…"

She looked at him and before she would give away her mixed feelings, she said: "And plants. We need plants."

Jack smiled at her. "You still give them names?"

Sam nodded, not trusting her voice. There was something happening inside of her and she couldn't deal with it. She didn't want to.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. Always."

He looked into her eyes, but it was too much to handle so he looked down at the baby and slowly, gently caressed her small head.

"We should get some rest, Carter."

Sam nodded and tried to get comfortable with the baby girl in her arms. After some time of pointless trying Jack moved behind her and let her sit in between his legs so she could lean against him. He supported her arms holding the baby. No words were spoken then for a few minutes.

Jack knew he should lighten up the mood. He knew he had a lot of to deal with but he also knew he couldn't do it there and he also knew he wasn't ready. Memories of another time spent with Sam in his arms in the middle of iceberg made him smile. He knew she wasn't asleep so he dared to talk some more.

"You know, there's one little thing that truly saddens me."

"And what would that be, Sir?" She asked, her curiosity picked by his choice of words.

"I don't know about you, but I can't really remember us, eh… you know."

She turned her head slightly to look at him and saw him smiling. She smiled back.

"No, I don't."

"Well, it saddens me that I can't remember us working on this cute little one." He said and Sam couldn't make herself to respond. She was gaping, her mouth wide and no sounds coming from it. She closed her mouth then, not really knowing how to respond. And Jack knew that. He saved her from the situation.

"Get some rest, Carter." He whispered and she did as he told her. Nestled safely in his arms, holding the baby girl they have found so miraculously, she fell asleep.

Jack knew he should get some sleep too but he really couldn't. He heard his own heart beating wildly in his chest. Not in a million years he would have guessed this mission would turn out like this. It was supposed to be one normal recon mission. Just coming here, finding the temple and the source of energy and getting back home. And here he was – in an icy cave with Carter in his arms – plus there was the baby girl.

He had missed his team, his friends. And he had missed Carter. He was so used to seeing her on daily basis that not working so closely with her was killing him. At first he was visiting her in her lab, having lunch with her, or just bothering her by his charming presence – her words, not his. But then she met the cop she was dating now and things slowly changed. And he knew he should have been happy for her to have a normal life outside the base. He knew it. And he thought he was getting used to it.

Now he wasn't so sure anymore. He suddenly wished he could freeze the time and keep Sam and the baby in his arms forever. He was full of mixed feelings and couldn't deal with them. Sam snored gently – sound he loved – and he knew he was far from being okay with her dating the cop. But their situation was still the same – still the same chain of command and he was still too old for her and she still had amazing career opportunities ahead of her and he would never ever take that away from her. So he allowed himself few more minutes and then closed his eyes, knowing he should get some rest too. He knew the baby would wake up soon for another round of changing sock-diaper and feeding, he knew the water wouldn't be sufficient to keep the girl full.

Jack knew he had to get his emotions under control – this was not the place and not even the time for them. He had to keep his distance. And not just from Carter but also from the little girl. There was still a chance this baby wasn't just a baby – well it was probable that she was a trap of some sort. He knew things could go south any minute. And he also knew that should it come to deciding, he would have to make decisions he would end up hating himself for till the end of his life.


End file.
